Jarin and the Legacy of Nartara
by GBJackson
Summary: Jarin, his Fiancé Tarina and the people of berk have enjoyed a season of peace and growth following Stoick the Vast's escape from the clutches of Gelbrun the Mad, Chief of Nartara. But as is always the case, seasons change.
1. Chapter 1 - Seasons Change

_I neither own nor claim any rights to How To Train Your Dragon_

* * *

**Jarin and the Legacy of Nartara ****Chapter One – Seasons Change**

_"He watched me draw a picture of him in the sand. I didn't hear him approach. Just the noises he was making when he reached my side. Then he did something I never would have expected. He tore a limb off a tree and began drawing a picture of his own. It began with a large irregular shape that encompassed me and my drawing. Then he stopped, glanced at me, and then tapped the end of the limb on the ground, as if to mark a spot. Then he began to draw several irregular shapes inside the big one. He was so focused on it that he nearly knocked my head off with the leafy end of the limb, Finally he tossed the limb aside and sat there watching me..._

_"I stood up and began to walk towards the outside of the shape, and stepped on one of the lines he drew. His growl made me stop and lift my foot. The growl turned to almost a contented purr. Did he really react to me stepping on what he drew? I had to test it. I put my foot down on the line again, and again he growled. Deciding to have a little fun, I stepped on the line again, and this time he not only growled, but crouched down as if getting ready to pounce. Clearly he was not as amused as I was._

_"If I was going to get out of his drawing, I needed to do it without stepping on a line. So I began taking steps into the smaller irregular shapes, turning, sidestepping, back-stepping, almost like a dance. Finally I reached the edge and found myself in the space occupied by the spot where he tapped the ground with the stick. And I realized I was now standing right in front of him, with my back to him._

_He looked down at me, waiting to see what I would do next. His eyes shone with a burning intelligence and curiosity. I tried once again to reach out and touch him. And again he bared his teeth at me and growled. But this time he did not retreat. In that moment, I realized what his drawing was about. He WANTED me to get close to him, but he was controlling the terms of the meeting. How intelligent was he? I considered the shapes he drew. The way they were laid out, based on natural movement without decision as to which space I wouldn't step in, my steps would lead me right to the shape with the dot in it. He planned it._

_I still wanted to touch him. Maybe he would let me. if I let him be in control. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and faced away from him. I held my hand out, open in a non-threatening way, palm towards him. This was dangerous. If he really meant to harm me, I was completely open to attack._

_He made his move. I felt his nose against my palm. He was nuzzling me, much like a dog would. I was thrilled. Relief and joy washed over me, and I looked at him... His eyes were closed. When he opened them he saw I was looking at him and snorted. No teeth bared this time. But he quickly turned aside and dashed away. Clearly, that was as far as things would go, and I had no mind to press the matter. It was getting late, I was hungry, and I needed to get back._

_It was a breakthrough... It was amazing. What, I wondered, would the days ahead lead to. Would he really trust me? Could I really trust him? How many pages of the Book of Dragons would I be able to fill about the Night Fury from just what I could observe? An intriguing thought then came to mind. The other entries in the Book of Dragons focused on how Dragons killed. How they could BE killed. How to fight them. Did anyone ever bother to learn how they lived and behaved when nobody was swinging a sword or axe at them? Sure they were deadly dangerous. But then so were we. At the time, I had no idea that such thoughts would lead to what I can only call a golden age for Berk. Where Dragon and Viking regard each other with mutual respect, and even adoration._

Tarina marked the page in the book she was reading, _A History of Dragon Training, Volume One, by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, First Rider of Berk_. She smiled with fondness thinking back to the moment she experienced the Dragon Bond with Shadowhorn, her fiancé's Monstrous Nightmare. It was a wonderful experience: joy and belonging wrapped up in one powerful emotional surge that started in the heart and spread to the extremities, resulting in momentary weakness in the knees. She had known no other feeling like it, so far.

She would be married soon, and her husband-to-be, Jarin, truly made her feel like a woman should: Save, Secure, Adored and Respected. She had known abuse from her father ever since her mother and little brother were killed during a dragon raid several years back. Abuse and nothing but warnings about how men only wanted one thing from her, and would do everything they could to take it. The warnings were true, sadly. Nartara had deteriorated from a peaceful island paradise to a place where chaos reigned. The streets were not safe at night, and there were stories spreading all over just before she left of rape and murder even in the more higher-class areas of town. She was glad she had left.

She would not stay gone forever. There was a plan in motion, made easier by her father's insane movement of having taken Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, prisoner when he was in Nartara on a diplomatic mission a few months ago. Stoick had agreed on the plan, and preparations were under way. Taking a diplomat hostage when no formal declaration of hostility had been made was in fact a formal declaration of hostility on Nartara's part. One which Berk had the right to act on without restraint. And the plan was to act. A small fleet of ships would land on Nartara supported from the air by the Riders of Berk on their dragons. Stoick would lead the fleet, and his son, Hiccup, would be leading the dragon riders.

The plan involved one other element, which she had yet to tell her fiancé. But that was about to change. There would be no secrets from him. Truth be told, she would have shared it with him before now, but he was so protective of her that she knew that he would try to talk her out of it, she wouldn't budge, and then they would go without speaking to each other, and she did not want that. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. She stood up from her reading chair and placed the book on the small table.

She did not have to ask who it was. The Gronckle guarding the house would have alerted her the moment he so much as smelled an unauthorized person approaching. She opened the door, and there was Jarin standing before her. His shoulder-length hair tied back by a leather cord, his horned Viking helmet, a gift that Stoick presented him at Hiccup's request for achieving such great success in training and caring for two Monstrous Nightmares who were both victims of terrible abuse. He wore a gray sash over his traditional Berk-style green and brown attire. A golden dragon wing symbol was embroidered on the sash, making it a formal badge of office as a Rider of Berk. He was now an Intermediate trainer, and she had become a junior trainer. She smiled at him, and traced the edge of the symbol with her finger.

"It suits you so well, Jarin," she said as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "I am so glad that they gave it to you."

Jarin grinned sheepishly. "In all honesty, my love, I still don't feel worthy. But then, I always have been my own worst critic."

"If you say so, chief," she said, returning his grin and watching him roll his eyes. It wasn't long ago that he called everyone else "chief" because of his lowly origins as a farmhand, which put pretty much everyone else above him. She sort of felt like that now, at least here in Berk. In Nartara, it would have been a different story. Regardless of how her father treated her, she was still seen as the daughter of a Chief, and was accorded the respect her station entailed. If she snapped her fingers and told someone to jump, then they had better do it, unless the Chief himself countermanded her command, which he seldom did, because she seldom gave commands that would reach his attention. But here on Berk, she had no authority. She was a guest, until she was married to Jarin.

The marriage traditions troubled her a bit. By Viking law, a marriage was to be publicly consummated. She was a chief's daughter and the law applied double strong to her. The fact that she no longer saw her father as worthy or mentally fit to be Chief did not matter. Stoick may officiate over the marriage ceremony, but she and Jarin could not be officially married until they publicly consummated the marriage in Nartara.

"I need to tell you something, Jarin," she said, her smile replaced with a serious expression.

"I'm listening," he said.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "You know that a raid is being planned against my home. But what you do not know is one of the major details of that plan."

The silence seemed to drag as she seemed to be looking at something far away. "What detail might that be?" he asked.

"I'm coming with Stoick on his ship. I'll be riding the Toram's dragon. I'm going to challenge my father, Gelbrun the Mad, for his position as leader of my people."

She, Jarin and the people of Berk had enjoyed a season of peace and growth. But as always was the case, seasons change...

* * *

**This is Chapter One of my second story concerning Jarin. If you have not already done so, check out my first story, "Jarin and the Riders of Berk."**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sowing the Seeds

_I neither own nor claim any rights to How To Train Your Dragon_

* * *

**Jarin and the Legacy of Nartara  
****Chapter Two – Sowing the Seeds**

Several months had passed since Toram had helped Stoick the Vast escape from Gelbrun's dungeon. Several months since he had experienced the Dragon Bond with the Monstrous Nightmare the Mad Chief had also imprisoned down there and insisted on having tortured daily. It was an amazing feeling, the only thing better he had ever experienced happened on the night of his wedding. He found himself missing the dragon, and wishing that he could see him again.

Gelbrun had come down to the dungeon again, about an hour after Stoick and the dragon had escaped to find Toram laying on the floor moaning up at the ceiling. A charging Monstrous Nightmare could really pack a punch that not even armor could completely protect against. The Mad Chief was furious with him, demanding first how he could let them escape, then acting all concerned about his well-being, then lapsing back into demands that he investigate the escape immediately and bring word of anything unusual. Yep... Gelbrun's helmet horns were surely not screwed in straight.

It had been a relief that he had been ordered to personally investigate the dungeon. It meant that Gelbrun trusted him, or at least had no reason to doubt his loyalty. His chest was killing him as he looked through the hay on the floor where Stoick was chained. To his credit, the Chief of Berk had thought to take the file with him, and what he had done to the chain looked like a weak link had broken. That would be his report to Gelbrun. That the prisoner had used raw viking strength to stress the chain to the point of breaking, and that the Ripper had not bothered to check to make sure nothing was amiss. With the Ripper clearly ripped apart by the dragon, there was nobody to dispute the statement.

Gelbrun had responded as expected, stomping and fuming about incompetence and ending his tantrum with a chilling statement that the Ripper got what he deserved for HIS incompetence. Then he went soft again, expressing concern over Toram's condition, and telling him to take a couple of days to recuperate, followed by a sarcastic order to get the dent out of his armor so he wouldn't look like a fool.

Several months, and he had made progress in extorting local criminals to getting a feel for the people's thoughts about Gelbrun's leadership and mental faculties. He had already identified several ringleaders in what was an embryonic stage of rebellion against their Chief. A crime punishable by death. Toram's informants assumed that he was working for Gelbrun's best interest and that by informing him of what they had learned, they would earn his mercy and that he would look the other way. Of course he would. For now. The sort of crimes they were committing were also punishable by death, which Gelbrun would quickly call for regardless of his state of mind.

As to the rebels... It was useful information to know who to count on when the hammer would come down. Gelbrun was insane. Nartara was in chaos. A strong leader would need to be instated who would be able to win the people. He really wished that Tarina had not disappeared. Though she was a woman, she was wise and not afraid to do what needed to be done to solve problems. If she were here and on the right side of all of this, he would follower to the ends of Midgard. But she wasn't here. She had abandoned Nartara. It was only him. He did not want to be Chief. But when push came to shove, he would do what needed to be done whether he wanted to or not.

The time had come to do a little more than just know who to count on. He had to make sure they knew who they could count on. Mainly because when push would come to shove, he did not want to be caught between a mob of rioters and Gelbrun. His informants had identified Tynimon, the baker, as the one most responsible for organizing the resistance, by slipping messages to other members into the cloth wrapping he put around loaves of bread.

This morning, he had followed one of those members to the baker's shop. He waited outside the door and listened to the conversation inside, waiting for the completion of the sale. He walked in and noted with satisfaction how both the baker and his _customer_ stiffened and glanced uneasily at each other. Anyone not knowing what he already knew wouldn't have thought anything of the silent exchange between the two. He smiled at them.

He locked the door before drawing his sword and extending his hand to the _customer_. "I'll take that bread, sir," he said. "_don't_ unwrap it," he added as the _customer_ started to remove the cloth. He took the bundle, and ordered both the baker and the _customer_ to back into the corner and sit down. They complied.

Because he knew what to look for, he easily found the note folded neatly into the wrapping. "So there is to be a meeting at midnight tomorrow at the usual place." he whispered "ah ah ah... Don't get up," he said, raising his sword to point towards the _customer._

The baker and the other man looked at each other once again, sweat appearing on their brows.

"Let me explain what is going to happen here," Toram said, looking back and forth between them. "You will proceed with your meeting at the usual place. I don't want to know where that is. This is not going to be about what I know. It is about what you need to know. If and when you make your move against Gelbrun, I am on your side. He is a fool who has lost his mind and his perspective as a leader. I intend to take his place. And I need the support of the people."

the baker spit. "You're one of his personal guard. If you want to overthrow him, why not just assassinate him and take over?"

"What, and have all the people know that an assassin took control, still feeling the need to live in fear for their lives?" Toram sneered when he said it. "Back before Gelbrun ruled by fear, before he lost his wife and son, Nartara was a wonderful place to live and do business. Now chaos reigns. Chaos cannot be used to put an end to chaos."

The baker pursed his lips, considering Toram's words. "Maybe not. What do you have in mind."

"What I am about to tell you goes no further. If I catch wind of it after this, I WILL expose the lot of you. And anything you say to try to implicate me will only be seen as an attempt to dodge an arrow. Several months ago, Gelbrun held Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk prisoner." He watched as their eyes widened with shock. There was no formal declaration of hostilities between Nartara and Berk. But taking their chief prisoner would certainly serve as one. "He escaped on the back of the Monstrous Nightmare Gelbrun kept in the dungeon" Their eyes widened even further at that. Everyone knew that Gelbrun liked to torture Monstrous Nightmares because one had supposedly killed his wife and son. It was the fact that the Chief of Berk rode a dragon that made their eyes bulge.

"Yes," he continued. "The people of Berk ride dragons. And from what I've learned, they know how to use them in battle. Gelbrun has stirred up a hornet's nest. Berk will no-doubt retaliate by both sea and air. When they do, the rebellion will use that moment to strike. Gelbrun will not be able to defend against both Berk and a rebellion."

The baker nodded. "What you say makes a great deal of sense. But how do we know that Berk won't attack us as well.?"

"A good question," Toram replied. "The truth is we cannot be certain of that. However, Stoick the Vast has a reputation of being fair and just. It was not the people of Nartara who threw him in a dungeon. It was Gelbrun who did that. So it stands to reason that there is a very good chance that Berk's rite of vengeance will be be directed at Gelbrun himself. And those who stand with him. Either way, Gelbrun's days as chief are numbered, and when he is removed, order will be restored, and I will work to see to it that Nartara is once again a wonderful place to live and do business. Can you gentlement live with that arrangement?"

The baker and his compatriot looked at each other, then back at Toram. "I can live with it," the Baker answered, followed by the other man's agreement.

"Very well," Toram said, "Conduct your business as you have. Do not mention me in your discussions. I'll do what I can from within to make things as smooth as possible for your efforts. Bolster your numbers but keep everyone on the same page. And when Berk attacks, so do we."

That was all there was to it. Now it was a matter of playing the waiting game. And if it became apparent that Berk had decided not to act on their right to vengeance, the rebellion would go forward anyway. But either way, it would do so according to a solid plan, that if carried out would mean a decisive victory, rather than a protracted struggle resulting in far more collateral damage.

The seeds of rebellion were planted. Patience would be the rain and time would be the sunlight. And soon Gelbrun would reap what he had sown.

* * *

**Here is Chapter Two. Hopefully you all will enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Please leave your feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dragon Council

_I neither own nor claim any rights to How To Train Your Dragon_

* * *

**Jarin and the Legacy of Nartara  
****Chapter Three – Dragon Council**

Two-legs were stupid. They were brave, strong, potentially friendly and generous... But they were stupid. This every dragon knew and accepted. It was nothing personal. It was just a fact. Two-legs could not sense truth in each other's minds when they spoke. Toothless had observed several occasions where members of the council lied through their teeth to Stoick about this issue or that. Nothing major or harmful. Just the sort of deception to keep from enduring one of Stoick's long-winded lectures. He could sense that in their minds as well. But the fact that Stoick couldn't see through their falsehoods made him look stupid to Toothless. Not that he would or could say so, but there it was. It was decided that with all this talk of going to raid Nartara, the dragons needed their own council.

While Thornado was on the council, his status of being bonded to Stoick did not matter. Toothless was voted for as its head. But Thornado brought valuable information to the dragon council. Often times, when Stoick was riding the Thunderdrum, he would talk to him, as a way of getting things off his chest. There was a lot of information in there that the Chief would not so openly share with any other Two-leg. It was a testimony to how much Stoick trusted Thornado. At today's meeting, the Thunderdrum reported details of the battle plan.

"That is consistent with what I have gotten from Hiccup," said Toothless. "It seems that preparations are almost complete. And in spite of their limited mental capacity, they seem to be covering all the bases. I will, of course, be carrying Hiccup into battle, leading the senior riders and their bondsiblings. But we need to be clear on what they have planned for the rest of us."

"I will be carrying Jarin, that goes without saying," Shadowhorn said, looking almost excited. "I look forward to seeing first hand the way the Two-legs of Nartara behave toward us. Whether they are all to be despised, or if there are others like my Two-leg's mate-to-be."

Toothless nodded. "We will all learn that soon enough. Thornado, You know what you and Brokenclaw will be doing?"

"We will be riderless at the onset," Thornado rumbled. "Stoick wants to land on Nartara in the old way, by ship. When the fighting starts, I will carry him. Brokenclaw is being brought along to carry Tarina after Nameless is reunited with his Two-leg."

"Do not call me 'Nameless,' noisemaker." said the Monstrous Nightmare who carried Stoick away from Nartara. "My Two-leg did not have time to give me a name after the bond. When we are reunited, I am sure that will change. If he is even alive. I hope he is." he said it with such affection that the other dragons shook their head.

"Until then," replied Thornado, "You're Nameless..."

"Enough!" growled Toothless. "There are more important matters to discuss. The two of you will be the only ones of us who will start out with no rider. You must look for any signs of anything unexpected that may threaten us as we approach. That insane Two-leg leading the enemy has had months to prepare for an attack from the air. There is no telling what sort of devices his twisted mind may have come up with. Granted, he may not have come up with anything, but you two need to be wary none-the-less."

"I don't like it that so many dragons are being left out of this fight," said Brokenclaw. "There are enough of us and those who ride us to wipe the enemy off the face of Midgard."

"That may be true," replied Toothless. "But Hiccup wants to keep the bulk of his riders and our brothers and sisters here, in case the Berserkers or Outcasts decide they want to take advantage of Stoick and Hiccup being away. What good would it be for the raid to be successful, only for everyone to come back and find their homes overrun. As stupid as Two-legs can be in some things, they are smart enough to realize potential dangers. Let us all hope that this island remains safe while we are away."

O O O

The conversation continued for a while, mainly focusing on the typical tactics their riders perform and how they can best cooperate for greatest effect. After Toothless called an end to the meeting, Nameless approached Shadowhorn.

"So, brother," he said. "If you meet Gelbrun, will you eat him like I ate his Ripper?"

Shadowhorn narrowed his eyes. "Had you asked me that question while I was recovering from my injuries, I might have said 'yes.' But now, in as much as I still feel rage towards the despised ones, I find that the feeling of pity is stronger."

Nameless nodded. "well, it was the Ripper who hurt me most. All Gelbrun did was scream curses at me for the death of his mate and hatchling. As if I had anything to do with it."

"You didn't, but I did," said Brokenclaw who had wandered over to listen to their exchange.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed both Nameless and Shadowhorn at the same time.

"I've felt enough recently from the two of you and Jarin's mate-to-be to understand who this mad chief is. We met before. He thinks I killed his mate and hatchling. They were already dead when I found them floating in the water. During one of the raids to Nartata that the Red Death sent us on, a band of renegade Two-legs decided to make use of the confusion and attacked the town. They killed Gelbrun's family and had tossed them into the water. The dragon raid was winding down, and I thought to pull the bodies ashore. I was saying a prayer to the Creator-of-All for their souls when Gelbrun came along. All he would have seen was me standing over the broken bodies of his family. What else could he conclude other than I had killed them?"

"That is horrible," Nameless said. "So Gelbrun is in a rage-that-will-not-end because he thinks one of our kind killed his fanily, and so he has been content to capture and torture our kind for years because of it?"

Shadowhorn sighed. "So it would seem."

"You are right to pity him, brother," Nameless said after a moment. "He's let his rage consume his mind. Now it seems to be all he has. His misery should end."

* * *

**I know this was a short one, but I wanted to examine what the Dragons might be doing and thinking when they aren't carrying humans around. It stands to reason that they would be expressing their thoughts about the upcoming raid. I also wanted to give some insight into why Gelbrun is how he is. He's got his own take on what he saw, which will come out in a future chapter. I think next chapter will be Hiccup and Astrid. Either that or Jarin. Maybe all three... Thanks for reading. Please review and share what you think.**

**Be blessed... **


	4. Chapter 4 - How To Rename Your Dragon

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How To Train Your Dragon"_

* * *

**Jarin and the Legacy of Nartara  
****Chapter 4 - How to Rename your Dragon**

Jarin had expressed all sorts of concern about Tarina going on the coming raid against Nartara. But he knew her well enough that she would not budge. Besides, the battle plan had been approved, and her part in it was one of the key points Stoick liked. He had to admit that if things went well, there would be a certain amount of poetic justice involved.

He didn't have to like it, though. And he didn't.

Today, things were going to be a interesting. Before the Nartara issue reared its ugly head, Hiccup had commissioned him for a special assignment that he was to undertake as soon as Shadowhorn recovered enough that he would not need constant supervision. After Stoick returned from Nartara, and this season of peace and growth began, he was able to follow through. Today he would present to Hiccup the list of new dragon species names. Finally, at least as far as the citizens of Berk were concerned, having benefitted for some time from dragons living along side them, the names of several species of Dragon would sound less fearful.

He entered the office at the Dragon Training Academy and sat down on the couch against the wall and waited for Hiccup to finish up with Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were each seated in one of the chairs facing Hiccup's desk.

"I don't care what she said, Tuff," Hiccup was saying. "You and your sister are senior trainers. How you behave is a reflection on this Academy. This Academy is a reflection on me. and my Dad has made it clear that I am a reflection on him. The latest skirmish between the two of you went from one side of the town to the other. The fact that Barf and Belch followed the two of you, stomping and smashing whatever was in his path CAUSED it to have a pretty big impact on this Academy. Only I am not taking responsibility this time. The two of you are. I want the two of you to assess the damage your dragon caused and work together to make sure that what can be fixed IS fixed and what has to be replaced IS replaced. Do I make myself clear?"

Ruffnut made as if to open her mouth to protest, but Tuffnut shot her a warning glance and she held shrugged. "Yes _sir,_" she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Perfectly clear," was Tuffnut's response.

Jarin couldn't help but smile. Hiccup's stint as acting chief of Berk while Stoick was away gave him a lot of confidence. And he had not lost it after his father had returned. He didn't throw his weight around unnecessarily the way some people in power did. He made careful decisions and acted on them without fear. And Jarin had to admit that the debacle that had happened earlier that day with Ruff and Tuff knocking each other silly from one end of town to the other and their Zippleback's heads fighting each other in similar fashion was bad enough to warrant Hiccup putting his prosthetic foot down hard with the twins. Chief Stoick needed to see that Hiccup was handling the situation and that the grievances were being addressed. Now when Stoick would call Hiccup to the carpet on the issue, he can honestly tell his father that the situation is being dealt with. Stoick would see decisiveness. That is, of course, if the twins could keep their fists out of each other's faces and do the task they were given with civility.

As the twins made their way towards the office door, they both glanced at Jarin with displeased expressions. He had to admit that had someone overheard him being dressed down, he would be a little embarrassed and would probably stare daggers at them himself. He wondered why Hiccup hadn't hung the meeting in progress sign up on the door and locked it to keep the discussion private. He also wondered if he was the only one who noticed that the sign only got put on the door when Hiccup and Astrid had their heads together. He also wondered if it was more along the lines of them having their lips locked together. _None of my business, really,_ was his inward response to such wonderings.

"Jarin," Hiccup said, motioning for the older Viking to approach. "Good to see you. I assume this is about the list of dragon species names?"

"You got it, chief." Came Jarin's enthusiastic reply, holding out a folded piece of paper

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Jarin's use of the word "chief", but then shook his head. He accepted the paper, unfolded it, and began to read:

"Deadly Nadder - Spinetailed Nadder

"Monstrous Nightmare - Majestic Flamescale

"Night Fury: Get Down - Night Fury," he chuckled at that one. "Hideous Zippleback - Two-headed Zippleback

"Gronckle - Unchanged

"Thunderdrum - Unchanged

"Terrible Terror - Dogdragon?" he asked, looking up at Jarin.

Jarin nodded. "It only makes sense. Once you befriend one, it follows you around like a puppy, and just as hyper. Just as loyal, too."

Hiccup nodded as well. It did makes sense. And Dogdragons were far more common in the region than actual dogs. He had only seen a few dogs in his life, on other islands he had visited. Dogdragons were pretty much good for nothing else than loyal pets. Though Fishlegs had some ideas for ways they could be trained as service creatures. The new species name would fit even better. "These are good. And like we agreed, there's nothing threatening about the names. And the fact that most of them keep essentially the same name, with just a change in the asjective, we shouldn't find it too hard to transition. I approve of them, and as soon as this mess with Nartara is cleared up, I'll amend the Book of Dragons to reflect these changes."

* * *

**Another short one, I know. I wanted to tie up one of the loose ends from my Jarin and the Riders of Berk story as well as work the twins in. I need to give Hiccup and Astrid a scene before too long. I may do that next. The new dragon species names are reflective of the most common species in the region and residing on Berk that humans have tamed and established a bond with. Things like whispering deaths and changewings are not native and therefore were not included.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**God bless...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Chaotic Order

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How To Train Your Dragon"_

* * *

**Jarin and the Legacy of Nartara  
****Chapter Five - Chaotic Order**

Gelbrun was angry. He could not remember the last time he was _not_ angry, but that was beside the point. His daughter had abandoned him. Stoick of Berk had escaped from him. His dragon was stolen from him. He found himself wondering where exactly it was that he had lost control.

Berk was going to attack. Stoick was a Viking, regardless of the fact that he was also a dragonlover. He would not allow his imprisonment and the deception which led to it go unchallenged. To do so would be a dishonor. It wouldn't be so bad under normal circumstances. But Berk possessed dragon power, and Nartata didn't. That left Gelbrun out of his element. For the first time as a chief, he felt fear.

He pounded his fist on the wooden arm of his chair so hard that it had started to splinter, the rough wood cutting his flesh. He didn't notice the blood though. He was too busy listening for the voices to tell him what to do. They had started whispering to him the night he found his beloved Andrina and and his little Gelb dead on the beach. They whispered to him what he already knew, that that Monstrous Nightmare standing over them had done it. They whispered that every dragon must die, but a Nightmare must always be kept captive and made to pay for the crime of one of its own. It must feel pain like he, Gelbrun, felt it. Day after day without rest until death would come.

He was a Viking! Odin would be behind him! Thor would strengthen him! And in spite of dragon power, Berk would be defeated, and he would make sure that a new monstrous nightmare would become a new trophy of pain and suffering, decorating his dungeon for years to come. He would see it so!

His fear eased off a bit, his old confidence returning. He finally noticed the blood on his hand. He stared at it for a few moments as if he had discovered something incredible, and then he started to cackle.

O O O

Astrid flew lead in a v-shaped formation of nadders, guiding a team advanced riders through sharp turns and dives, multi-directional splits and precision reformations. A few months ago, this was part of what was going to be a dragon dance, and now it was being modified with combat in mind. In less than a week, the senior riders would be leaving for the raid on Nartara, and she was determined that her team of Nadder-riders would have every possible maneuver down to reflex. If the Outcasts or Berserkers were to take advantage of Stoick and his raiders' absence, they would meet massive resistance from the sky.

Spitelout was being left in charge of the ground defenses. His warriors were strong and disciplined and were ready to repel anyone that might get past the aerial defenses. Astrid had to smile at the hand fate had dealt her. Were it not for the events leading to peaceful co-existence with the dragons, she would have likely been one of those warriors. Now, for all intents and purposes, she was as as much a general as he was.

She gave a hand-signal and her team eased into a single-file formation behind her and she led them down towards the academy gate. They glided gracefully in and touched down softly.

Snotlout was leaning against his Monstrous Nightmare... No... Majestic Flamescale (Astrid was still getting used to the new species names given to some of the dragons Jarin had chosen). He had his arms crossed and he was looking her up and down. She waited for it.

"That was some beautiful flying, Astrid," he said.

_Here it comes,_ she thought to herself.

"Just as beautiful as you, babe." Sonotlout grinned at her.

"Thank you, Snotlout," she said, walking right past him, leaving him standing with his mouth hanging open. Hiccup was right. Snotlout had become so used to her aggressive responses to his advances that a simple non-committal acceptance of his compliments left him speechless. Once again, Hiccup had proven that not all her problems need be solved with physical violence. Not that she would ever admit that to him, of course.

"FORM UP!" she hears Snoutlout yell. It was his turn to take to the sky with is team. She turned to watch Jarin and the others mount their Flamescales and move into a half-moon position, facing Snotlout. Jarin's Flamescale, Shadowhorn, had fully recovered from the horrible abuse he had suffered at the hands of Gelbrun the Mad. Hiccup's ingeniously designed body wrap of leather and scales meshed almost seamlessly with the dragon's natural scales. A casual observer would never know that underneath, there was nothing but scarred hide, where his scales had been ripped out, leaving him vulnerable to his own fire.

Soon, Gelbrun the Mad would pay for crimes against both man and dragon. And the irony of it would be that one of the very objects of the Nartatan Chief's cruelty would be among the weapons that would be brought to bear against him.

"You really shouldn't stare at him. He's engaged,"

Astrid turned to see Hiccup standing next to her. She had been so lost in her musings that she hadn't noticed him approach. And he was wearing that gap-toothed grin that let her know he was just teasing. Still, her usual response was justified: She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"That's for being ridiculous," she said. She shoved his face aside when he puckered his lips in anticipation of the usual follow-up. "What you get for everything else will have to wait for later." She grinned as his shoulders slumped in obvious disappointment.

"Are you up for a picnic at our island tonight?" Hiccup looked at her, with hope in his eyes.

She thought about it for a moment. "You know? I could reall use a delicious plate of your fish and vegetables. If you are up to making them, of course."

"I would be happy to," he said.

O O O

Hiccup finished preparing the vegetables cooked with fish and scooped half of the meal onto Astrid's plate and the rest on his. The campfire was warm and relaxing. They ate in silence.

"I'm glad we did this tonight," Astrid said. "With what is about to happen, it's very possible we may never get the chance again."

Hiccup frowned. "We can't be thinking like that, Astrid. We're going to go to Nartara, find Gelbrun, and put him in his place. Tarina will assume control over there, and then we'll come home and get back to business as usual. We'll be fine."

Astrid nodded her head. "You're probably right. Probably. Anyway, whatever happens, we have a few days. It would be nice to just enjoy them together, just in case."

Hiccup leaned in and brushed her lips with a gentle kiss. She shoved him back, moved to sit in his lap and in turn leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "Thats for everything else from earlier today," she said when they both caught their breath.

Hiccup laughed.

Astrid looked at him, her head tilted slightly to the side. She reached up behin her head and loosened the cord holding her hair in its usual braid and let it fall freely about her shoulders. "You're the only man I can really let my hair down with," she said with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Hiccup laughed again, and she joined in. It was a bad pun, but the stress both of them had been under with all the extra training and preparation for the raid made even bad puns into wonderful relief. They wrapped themselves in each other's arms, and held each other close. The fire began to die, but they didn't care. They kept themselves warm. Here on this little island, they could leave all pretenses aside and just love each other. Astrid was right. There was no guarantee that they would survive the raid. Moments like this, where all that mattered was being strength and comfort for the girl he loved and receiving the same from her, were a blessing.

Of course, it had to come to an end. They needed to get back to berk and get some sleep. Yet another day filled with chaotic order lay ahead.

* * *

**Okay... not too much to this one, I know. I needed to get some Hiccup-Astrid interaction in and I felt that Gelbrun needed a scene right about now. Anyone have any opinions on how I am handling his character? I think I'll do a Stoick/Gobber scene next. I want to try to use everyone at least once in this story. Please review. Thanks**

**Be blessed**


	6. Chapter 6 - Wonders of Flight

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How To Train Your Dragon"_

* * *

**Jarin and the Legacy of Nartara  
****Chapter Six - Wonders of Flight**

Jarin found himself hard pressed to keep up with the maneuvers Snotlout was leading him and the rest of the team of Majestic Flamescale riders on. Just a month ago, Shadowhorn would not have been able to handle it, but today his dragon was full of energy and life, and seemed totally thrilled with the exercise. It was hard to believe that when he had first encountered Shadowhorn, the dragon was on the brink of death. And it was amazing to know that he had a direct hand in his recovery and rehabilitation. The two were now nearly as inseparable as he and Tarina had become.

Tarina...

Just thinking about her and the danger she was about to be putting herself in in the coming raid on her home island of Nartara made him uneasy. He hated the thought of her going into battle. However, he could not really see any other option for her. Her father was a madman and was allowing her homeland to fall apart for the sake of his personal vendetta against dragons that no longer attacked. He killed people he merely suspected as having an opposing viewpoint, and when he managed to capture a Majestic Flamescale like Shadowhorn, he took delight in having it tortured as he sat and watched. He was not fit for leadership.

Tarina was blood-bound to Gelbrun the mad, as his daughter. She could declare him unworthy of lead and could invoke a right of a Blood-bound to take control. One of two things would happen. Either her father would challenge the rite and participate in a fight to the death, or he would acknowledge it and step down and be allowed to peacfully retire. The former was the more likely occurrence. That also brought some interesting possibilities. If the people supported Tarina's claim, and her father challenged, they could stand behind her with a result being that if she were to be killed, they would overthrow him anyway.

Tarina had explained it to him. This had been the way Nartara's succession laws had evolved over time. There was small chance of the people backing Tarina. She feared that because she left, they would see her as an outcast and let her die at her own father's hand. The truth of the matter was that she had abandoned her people in a selfish desire to escape from the hell she had been living.

Snotlout banked sharply to the right and Jarin followed suit reflexively. Then he went back to contemplating the situation. Tarina had opened up completely to him. Her father had abused her every day of her life since her mother and brother had died. It wasn't physical abuse most of the time. He had looked at her like she was worthless. He would not speak to her about anything that had anything to do with life as it was when his family was all alive. Except for the one time when he had told her that she was nothing but a waste of flesh and blood, and that there was nothing left of the family but him. He had looked her in the eyes, and she into his. His eyes were clear and focused when he said it. He was lucid, and had meant what he had said.

She had no real power as far as Gelbrun was concerned. The people, on the other hand, had no clue of what their chief thought of her. They saw the chief's daughter and followed her commands. She was careful not to abuse that arrangement. So she kept her commanding to a logical minimum. So her father had no reason to override her.

She _had_ to return to Nartara with Stoick. Her father's maniacal imprisonment of Stoick opened up another loophole. Not only Stoick have a right to a vengeance raid, but it gave her an opportunity to claim that she had sought out strong allies to do the right thing for her people. Stoick wasn't thrilled with that particular angle, but even he couldn't deny that if he went along with it, it would present so many solutions to so many problems. If Tarina's claim was valid in the eyes of the people, and she had the strength to back up the challenge she would be making, then it may indeed force Gelbrun to step aside. Berk would be there with both ground and air power. She would be there with strength of will, and the people would be there with a choice. It was a lot to gamble on, but with things as messy as they would likely be, this seemed to be the best way to go. Jarin could not deny that.

Snotlout guided the team back to the Academy. Once everyone had landed, he gathered them around. "Alright people. Any day now, Jarin and I will get the call to fly for Nartara to participate in the raid. We cannot be sure what sort of resistance we will face. The Nartarans fought dragons as long as we did, so they won't be easy marks. But we will have the advantage of being dragon riders. We won't just be swooping in to grab food. We can trick them and do all sorts of things that wouldn't have occurred to a dragon on its on. That's why I can say with confidence that I... And Jarin, I guess... will be coming back. _When_ I get back, I had better not find the rest of you louts just lounging around sipping mead. You are charged with the defense of Berk in our absence. If you fail in that duty, I will personally make your life miserable, assuming you aren't dead."

The Flamescale riders glanced at each other, clearly wondering if they should take this latest speech from Snotlout seriously. Jarin noticed Snotlout frown. They did NOT need to endure one of his "I'm the boss and you will pay attention" tirades, so Jarin pumped his fist in the air and shouted, "You got it, Chief!" The others pumped their fists in the air and chanted "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi oi oi!", which brough a grin to Snotlout's face.

"Alright, people!" Snotlout said. "Dismissed!"

Yep... Jarin understood how to keep Snotlout's ego boosted enough that he wouldn't go off on some wild tangent. Technically, they were both now Senior Riders, but Snotlout was the recognized leader of the Flamescale riding team. And Jarin was content to be second in command. He was not after power. Just purpose.

Now that he and the others were dismissed, he mounted Shadowhorn again. "What do you say, friend? Shall we fly?"

The Flamescale growl-purred in a way that clearly meant he agreed. So they took to the air, circled Berk and then Jarin nudged the dragon by the horns slightly and they began to descend.

O O O

Tarina was sitting in her reading chair with a book on the mating habits of dragons in her lap, as written by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. It was a collection of observations made on the dragon's nesting island during the hatching season. She was fascinated to learn that it takes exactly one year for a dragon egg to gestate, with the last few days being after they were laid. The male and female dragons mate during the brief window of opportunity between the laying and the hatching. She hoped that she would one day get to visit the island to observe this behavior herself.

She turned the page and was disturbed by the growls being made by the Gronckle guarding her house. She no longer felt uncomfortable in Berk, but she had grown used to having the dragon around, and it seemed to enjoy sleeping on her porch. And snacking on the rocks she always tossed to it. It wasn't angry. It was just alerting her that someone was coming. She opened the door and looked down the road. Nobody was on it. Then she realized that the Gronckle was looking up, so she did too...

It was Jarin on Shadowhorn. They were descending towards her, and a moment later had touched down smoothly.

"Jarin!" she exclaimed, running to him and throwing herself into his arms.

He embraced her and kissed her on the lips, and they rested their foreheads against each other for a moment.

"I wasn't expecting you." she said. "Look how I'm dressed!"

Jarin waved off her comment with a grin. "You're dressed just fine for what I am here for. I wanted to know if you would like to come riding with me."

"On Shadowhorn?" she asked, and he nodded. "I would love to."

She climbed ub behind Jarin and held onto him. A moment later they were airborne and soaring high above Berk. "I figured that it would be good to just go riding together." he called over his shoulder. "It's all been business lately, and we need a break."

"I'm all for that," she replied.

They didn't talk much beyond that, They just flew together and took in the sights of Berk in the evening.

"Jarin, look!" she called, shifting her hold on him so she could point. "It's Hiccup and Astrid on their dragons."

Jarin nodded. "I guess they thought to have a romantic moment, too."

"How is it romantic?" she asked. "They are on separate dragons."

Jarin laughed. "That's for the benefit of the village. They are together, Tarina. I mean seriously. I've noticed how they act around each other. And that sign on the door to the Academy office about a meeting in progress always seems to go up whenever they have their heads together in there. He was dressing down Ruff and Tuff the other day about some altercation they caused because their Zippleback stomped on stuff while its heads were attacking each other the way the twins were. The door was not locked and the sign wasn't there."

Tarina thought about this for a moment. "You think they are dishonoring tradition?"

Jarin shook his head. "No... I just think they are trying to avoid drawing attention to their relationship. He's the Chief's son, and the hero who ended the Dragon War. She's one of the best young warriors Berk has seen in a long time. Also a hero for the same reasons. If it became public that they are together, then there would be likely no privacy for either of them, and probably plenty of pressure to marry. And I think that it's more about enjoying each other's company for the time being. I just get that feeling."

"You don't think that Hiccup and Astrid are..."

Jarin felt his mouth turn down automatically. "You know? Maybe it would be best if we just focus on us. What those two do or do not do is not our business. I've never met a more honorable man than Hiccup, nor a more virtuous woman than Astrid, present company excepted, of course."

Tarina dug her fingers into Jarin's side, painfully, and he grunted. "Present company had _better_ be excepted. I assure you my virtue has never been compromised. But okay. Enough about them. Where are we going?"

Jarin shrugged. "I was planning to take us to the out-island where Shadowhorn washed up. I cannot imagine a more potentially peaceful or secluded spot that isn't too far from Berk. But based on the direction _they_ are headed, I think they have the same idea. I do not want to have to explain why we are following them. Hiccup would probably shrug it off, but Astrid?" He shuddered.

Tarina laughed. Even though she had only lived among the people of Berk for a few months, it had not taken her long to learn that it wasn't wise to cross Astrid Hofferson. And it didn't take much to qualify as crossing her. "How about a little poetic justice?" she asked.

Jarin's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Tarina smiled. "Let's go to the clearing above the cove. Hiccup and Astrid are going to the place where you first saw Shadowhorn. It's only fair if we go to the place where he first saw Toothless. We'll build a fire and just relax for a while."

Jarin smiled. "My dear Tarina, that is an excellent idea."

Tarina leaned her chin on his shoulder, and as he banked Shadowhorn around, she relaxed and just decided to enjoy the wonders of flight...

* * *

**Okay, guys... Things are getting ready to heat up. I think I've touched on every one of the key characters and covered the calm before the storm elements. The storm IS brewing and lightning WILL strike. I promise you. Please take a moment to review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Calm Before the Storm

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How To Train Your Dragon"_

* * *

**Jarin and the Legacy of Nartara  
****Chapter Seven – Calm Before the Storm**

Stoick the Vast sat in his living room chair before the fire pit, deep in thought. Tomorrow would be the day he and several warriors would set sail for Nartara in a raiding fleet. The target was not the people of Nartara, nor their goods, but rather their Chief, Gelbrun the Mad. This was to be a vengeance raid as payback for the deception used to lure Stoick to Nartara on false pretenses, and his subsequent imprisonment and torture.

Gelbrun had not commanded that a hand be laid on him. What he considered to be torture was watching the Ripper, Gelbrun's head jailer, beat a Monstrous Nightmare... no... a Majestic Flamescale as the dragon species was now officially called... into unconsciousness almost every day. It was ironic that not long ago, he himself was beating dragons into unconsciousness with his bare hands, but that was before the truth about the dragon raids was discovered and the great queen dragon had been destroyed. Knowing the peaceful nature of dragons (assuming their trust is earned) and the fact that the Ripper did the beating simply to entertain Gelbrun, who reveled in the creature's pain and suffering, made it painful to watch, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Gelbrun had called Stoick a "dragonlover", pouring as much disdain as he could into the word. Stoick made no attempt to deny it. Why should he. It was true. He had come to love the dragons that made Berk their home. They had become so helpful toward their former tormentors, and so much more than just animals to be ridden. There was now a true friendship between the Hairy Hooligans and the dragons. Even many of those who originally hated the idea of dragons and Vikings co-existing together had now come to realize that they were wrong. There were a few hold-outs, but even they could not deny that since Hiccup and his Night Fury, Toothless, had brought about the destruction of the Red Death and the end of the dragon war, Berk had prospered in ways it never had before, due to the involvement of dragons in day-to-day life. Gelbrun was a fool not to see reason. Nartara could become just as prosperous. The need for raiding other villages for supplies and food would no longer exist. Tribes could truly be united.

Had it not been for Toram, one of Gelbrun's personal guards, deciding that he would not blindly follow Gelbrun in his clearly insane plans, and made it possible for Stoick to escape with the dragon Toram had just bonded with, he might still be chained up in that dungeon. Stoick sincerely hoped that Toram would be able to stay out of the way when things turned ugly. He would hate to see the man killed.

Just because the raid was not to be focused on the people, Stoick was no fool. He knew that Gelbrun would put as many innocent people between himself and the raiders from Berk as he could, and even though great effort would be taken to spare as many lives as possible, deaths would not be avoidable. The best hope was that Tarina's gamble would work in her favor. If it did, and the people of Nartara would stand beside her, the collateral damage would be significantly less, assuming she could get to her father quickly.

Stoick felt like he was growing soft. He had led many raids in the past, before he became Chief. Spitelout took over those duties after the fact. It was different back then. The dragons constantly took livestock and destroyed houses and storage buildings. Raids were needed to keep the village fed and defended. But since Hiccup had ended the dragon wars, and Dragons were now a part of Berk's way of life, there was no longer a need for raids. This one was on Gelbrun's head, and he was going to make sure that the mad chief understood that.

Stoick sighed. It was dark outside now, and he needed sleep. But first he wanted to go for a ride on Thornado, touring the village for what might be the last time. Nothing was certain, after all. He went outside, and around back where Thornado made himself at home in a sturdy corral. Sturdy by human standards. If the Thunderdrum wanted to, he could turn it into splinters with one blast of his sonic attack. But Thornado trusted Stoick, and Stoick had come to trust his dragon as well. Their bond was not as strong as the one between his son and his Night Fury, but then, the circumstances of the bonding were completely different.

He took his time to saddle Thornado, and by the time they had taken to the air, it was well after dark. They flew a circuit around the village. Stoick wasn't expecting trouble, and he did not find any. He was just wanting to enjoy the peace of flying on a dragon, letting his mind be at ease. As he was making his return to home, he spied Hiccup and Astrid descending towards the Hofferson house. He landed Thornado on a nearby rise and watched. They had placed their hands on each other's shoulders and kissed. Stoick nodded to himself. In spite of the two youths' efforts to pretend that nothing was going on, he knew better and was glad of it. He always admired Astrid's dedication to duty and honor. She would indeed make a good wife for his son. He watched as the two young lovers rested their foreheads together and spoke quietly to each other for a few minutes. He watched as Astrid went inside and Hiccup climbed back onto Toothless' back and took off.

Stoick took to the air again, and he and Thornado fell in beside his son and Toothless.

"Good evening, son," Stoick called

Hiccup jumped at the shout. "Dad. Hi. Uh... Hi, dad. uh... Dad, hi."

Stoick laughed. "Sorry to startle you. I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Hiccup nodded, "I'm headed home. I'll heat up some water for tea."

Stoick nodded back, and they descended to Hiccup's house. Thornado crouched down on the front lawn, while Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless went inside. At a gesture from Hiccup, Toothless produced a small jet of whitefire, lighting the firepit. Hiccup poured water into the kettle hanging over the fire and sat down, removing his prosthetic and rubbing the stump of his leg. "What's on your mind, Dad?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, son," the older man said, "We don't get to see much of each other. It never has felt the same since you moved out of the house."

"I know, dad," Hiccup said. "I've missed you, too." It wasn't too long ago when neither of them would have admitted feelings like that. But Hiccup had achieved a lot and had won the admiration and respect of the village. And Stoick could not have been more proud of him even had he been the beefy Viking warrior he once thought he should have been.

"Tomorrow will be your first raid, son," Stoick said, matter-of-factly. "How do you feel about it?"

Hiccup shrugged. "It doesn't feel like a raid. Not really. We'll be providing air support and trying to spot potential dangers to you and the other raiders. We've traind for it. And it isn't anything any different from what we've had to do with other threats. I just don't want to see innocent people hurt."

Stoick shook his head. "It's not going to be the same. Gelbrun and his warriors were as effective at fighting dragons as we used to be. We brought down many of them during the war. So did they."

Hiccup nodded. "So have Alvin and his Outcasts. We've faced them in combat and have managed to come through unscathed. Believe me, Dad. I am well aware of the potential danger. Every dragon rider coming on this raid has been put through though their paces. We've got this."

Stoick sighed. "I just needed to hear you say it, so I can hear _how_ you would say it. I hear the confidence, and I am proud. You will make a fine chief."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Thanks, Dad."

The kettle began whistling above the fire, and Hiccup fetched cups and scooped some green tea powder into them. The hot water was poured in and he used a mixing brush to stir the powder into the water. Trader Johann had brought a generous quantity of the stuff the last time he visited Berk. He said it came all the way from some place called China. Not that the Vikings particularly cared where it came from, so long as Johann would be able to deliver more. It was something new, and Berk had become all about new.

Stoick and his son sat before the fire and sipped their tea in silence, enjoying the calm before the coming storm.

O O O

Jarin and Tarina held each other close, kissing passionately as Shadowhorn dozed peacefully nearby. They had been in the clearing above the cove for quite some time, their campfire burning low. This was potentially the last night they both might be alive, and they intended to live it to the fullest, together. The stars were bright and the forest sounds all around them were calming. And they truly did need the calm. Tomorrow Tarina would set out with Stoick on his ship, for a three-day voyage to Nartara. On the third day, the dragons would fly from Berk and arrive as the ships would be approaching the island. Then it would begin, and not end until Gelbrun was defeated.

But for now, it was time for love.

Jarin had no family. So who he married was his choice, and nobody had the right to say otherwise. As for Tarina, she didn't really care what her father thought of the matter. In a few days, his opinion of _anything_ would be rendered completely moot. So she had no qualms whatsoever about her relationship with Jarin. In spite of their passionate activities for the past hour, they had kept themselves pure. Both were committed to maintaining their virginity until they would be properly married, after the raid was over and Nartara was liberated from Gelbrun's madness. They would consumate their marriage then, according to tradition. It was decided.

Jarin remembered back to the first time he and Tarina spent an evening with each other as a true couple. She was so worried about how he would behave, and with the way things he had heard had gotten in Nartata, he understood why. An almost animalistic way of life had begun to take hold of the more unsavory types, and the number of unsavory types had increased significantly. When your leader is insane and does not care about justice, such things are to be expected. Taking a maiden's virtue without consent had become an increasingly regular practice. So when Jarin first embraced Tarina, she was trembling with fear.

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Tarina," he said to her. "I love you. I will lay down my life for you. I will _never_ take advantage of you, or even dream of taking your virtue from you. I love your purity. I love your gentle spirit. The day I ever violate you is the day I would pray to be struck down. You are the lady of my life, and I hope to be the man of your heart. In my arms you will know only peace and love. On my life I swear this."_

_She looked at him with eyes filled with wonder. She had never known anyone to say such things. She looked into his eyes and saw only honesty. She surrendered to him and he was true to his word. He kissed her in a way that conveyed total commitment and love, and he caressed her with a gentle touch that screamed desire but was tempered with discipline. In his embrace she truly felt at peace and she knew that the love he had for her was genuine. She trusted him and he did not betray that trust. She knew beyond doubt that if they were to marry, the love between them would be served and that they would be true to each other, and so would truly be made whole._

Now, tonight, they made their love clear to each other, pledging themselves to each other, as if speaking marriage vows. If either of them were to die in the coming battle, they would die knowing the depth of the love they had for each other. But the promise of what was surely to come if both survived was enough to encourage both to do all they could to ensure survival. They desired each other above anything the world offered. And they would have each other. But they would do it the right way. For tonight, the love they had was sufficient.

Eventually they settled down to rest in each other's arms, leaning against Shadowhorn's slumbering form. It was late, now. Neither of them wanted to get up to return to the village. So they rested there, holding each other, basking in the calm before the storm...

* * *

**Okay... I know I said that the fluff was over, but I needed to actually get some romance time between my original characters. I think it should be clear that while I like playing around with the romantic involvement between Astrid and Hiccup, I am not going to take their relationship to any higher level. The story I am telling is intended to mesh with the official stories in a believable manner. We do not know for sure the direction the writers of the shows and the next movie are going to take Astrid and Hiccup. So I prefer not to step on their toes. My original characters on the other hand are mine to do with as I see fit.**

**Please offer your review.**

**The next chapter will be called "Distant Thunder" and will be from at least Toram's perspective. A little more from the point of view of the Nartaran rebels in past due.**

**Thanks for reading. Be belessed**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Distant Thunder

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How To Train Your Dragon"._

* * *

**Jarin and the Legacy of Nartara  
****Chapter Eight – A Distant Thunder**

Toram paced back and forth as he listened to the resistance underground's leaders lay out their plans for the coming attack on Gelbrun the Mad. It made him nervous, as there were a lot of variables that could change unexpectedly. The plans were good, and were prepared in such a way that they could be executed to coincide with the raid on Berk which had to happen very soon. While there was no limit to how long a chief could delay in taking vengeance on another chief, the more prideful the wronged chief, the sooner he would strike. And Stoick, while being honorable and fair, was as prideful as they came.

Toram figured that by the end of the week, a lasting change would occur. The question was, who would be in charge when the dust settled? He still hoped that Tarina would return, and would support the resistance. He knew that she and her father were not on friendly terms, and that she had grown restless under the Mad Chief's rule. Where she was and what she would ultimately do were two of those variables that concerned him. If she returned and claimed her bloodbound right to assume control of the tribe, he would abdicate all authority to her. She would lead well... If she returned... And if the resistance was successful.

In his private musings, Toram imagined Tarina arriving with Stoick when Berk's forces arrived. He laughed such dreams off, however. Why would Tarina be involved with Berk other than random chance? It would be too much to hope for.

The meeting dragged on and he finally had to interrupt. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but if I do not return to the fortress soon, I will missed, and that will not do well for any of us."

They stopped their yammering and looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time. "Of course," the baker said. "Thank you for coming."

Toram bowed respectfully and withdrew. His contribution to the meeting had been minimal beyond assuring those gathered that he had managed to keep whisperings of rebellion from Gelbrun's ears. He would not say how, or who was intertwined in his efforts. They did not need to know. One wrongly-spoken word could bring the hammer of Gelbrun's rage down hard, and he had no mind to risk that. There was too much at stake.

He remembered to pick up the deer carcase from the butcher before leaving the meeting site as an alibi if he were asked where he had been. He'd have the cook prepare it for a feast he has arranged for Gelbrun. Gelbrun liked feasts. Especially when someone else was making it possible.

As he made his way back to the fortress, he thought about his own plan for the rebellion. He knew he wasn't alone among the guards in terms of his opinion of Gelbrun. However, the Mad Chief ruled by fear and threats, which he had proven willing to back up with action. He dared not try to recruit them. So he planned to gamble with them. When Berk attacked, he would very bluntly demand that they pick a side between Gelbrun's insanity and the promise of a return to freedom and honorable life. He knew he likely would not be able to sway all of the guards, but he was willing to risk that more would side with him than against him.

Gelbrun had not been idle. He had amassed a great deal of support through fear of pain of death, and every villager with any skills as an artisan had been press-ganged into service creating weapons of war, including devices that he felt could bring down dragons. Toram had no idea where he had gotten hold of the plans for such devices, but while insane, Gelbrun was not stupid, He would not have ordered their construction if he did not believe that they were of use, They would have to be disabled before the battle. Berk needed to get through the defenses, so Gelbrun's attention would be completely on them and not looking to the rear where the rebellion would strike.

He had first shown up at one of their meetings completely unannounced, and almost lost his life as a result. It was risky, but he had to be sure that neither the baker nor his _customer_ had breathed a word about his position in these affairs. He had since attended several meetings. He needed to know what was being planned so he would know how to cover it up so that it would not attract undue attention.

He had a plan that would involved recruiting other personal guards, but he would act on those plans when the rebellion made their move. He wasn't the only one who thought Gelbrun was a fool who needed to be removed. But he could not expect the others to commit until it came right down to it. They had families they would not risk. But with Berk on one side and the rebellion on the other, it would paint a grim picture for Gelbrun, and he was almost certain that most of the other personal guards would come over to his side.

Presently, the rogue named Thal fell into step beside him as he made his way back to the fortress. "So. You've been to one of the meetings, he? If you know what's going on, why do you keep me spying for you?"

"I have my reasons, Thal," Toram said. "Let's leave it at that."

Thal grinned. "Oh, I'm sure. Now far be it from me arouse suspicions, what with what you've been paying me and all, but I think that there's more to your involvement than meets the eye," Thal tugged at his right ear and grinned."

"What?" demanded Toram.

"I want a bigger cut. Otherwise I am going straight to Gelbrun and telling him that you've been attending secret rebellion meetings. He'll surely award me."

Toram shook his head, He hated what he was going to have to do. Thal had been a useful informant, but he knew too much, and too much was at stake. "That won't be necessary. I think I can afford a cut that should take care of you."

Thal's grin grew larger, which Toram did not think was possible. "I knew you could be reasonable. How soon can you deliver the cut?

Toram met Thal's eyes with a grin as he drew his dagger, which had the reputation of being kept razor sharp. "Right now," he said as he slit Thal's throat in one fluid, lightning-fast motion. He took out a fancy goblet from his pack and put it inside Thal's own pack. "GUARDS!" he shouted.

A moment later a member of the town watch came running up. "How can I help you, sir?"

"This man was attempting to make off with stolen goods. I don't know how he managed to get that goblet out of the fortress without being seen, but I noticed him acting suspiciously. He refused to come quietly for questioning and resisted arrest."

"So you killed him?" the guard asked.

_Come on,_ he thought. _Don't try to be guard of the month. Just take my word for it and be about your business. I don't want to have to kill you, too._ He thought fast. "You know how intolerant Gelbrun has become concerning thieves. He'd have called for his head. But since he wouldn't come quietly, the end result is the same. A dead thief, and we don't even have to waste supplies on feeding him while he would have awaited execution. I'll report the matter directly to Gelbrun himself. Just take care of the corpse, please."

The guard sighed. "Time was that even thieves got a fair trial. But very well."

Toram nodded, leaving the guard to dispose of the grizzly remains,

O O O

"A thief, you say?" asked Gelbrun as he looked Toram up and down.

"Yes, my chief," he siad, looking straight ahead.

"A pitty that the headsman has been denied a job, but the deed is done."

"Yes, my chief," Toram said,

"And now I have a matter you may be able to shed some light on," Gelbrun said with a smile.

"Oh?" Toram asked.

"Yes," said gelbrun in a disinterested tone. "It recently came to my attention that there is a growing number of individuals with rebellious intent. And what's more, someone within my own immediate sphere of influence is involved."

Toram's heart skipped a beat and he resisted the urge to swallow hard. "Oh?" he asked. "Any idea who, so I can go deal with them?"

Gelbrun's grin persisted and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "As a matter of fact, there is." he fixed Toram with an icy stare. "You!"

_Oh great Odin's ghost,_ Toram thought. "What?" he exclaimed, feigning incredulity. "Who in the name of Loki has dared to suggest such a thing?"

It was Gelbrun's turn to shake his head. "Don't bother to deny it, Toram. I am not stupid. I learned about your clandestine activities weeks ago. I am not stupid. Thal has been a good servant. I am not stupid. I made sure to make use of some of the unsavory types to get information. I am not stupid. But you certainly have proven to be... GUARDS!"

No fewer than ten of Gelbrun's personal guard stepped out from behind the columns of the great hall, with swords drawn, positioning themselves between Toram and Gelbrun.

"Take this traitor to the dungeon. Do not feed him. Let him languish until he is near death, and then the headsman shall have a duty to perform."

"Yes, my chief," the leader of the guards said as he relieved Toram of his sword.

"I'm not stupid... I'm not stupid... I'm not stupid... I'm not stupid... I'm not stupid... I'm not stupid... " Gelbrun said the same thing over and over as Toram was led from the great hall.

O O O

"READY THE SHIPS!" shouted Stoick the Vast.

The next hour was a practice of precision as warriors chosen personally by Spitelout marched to the docks, some assisting with the loading of supplies and siege engines. They would set sail today, And in three days hence, Vengeance and Justice would both be saitisfied.

Stoick looked out to sea and saw with minot trepidation that forbodung dark stormclouds were gathering on the horizon. _This will not be an easy crossing_, he noted to himself as he became aware of the rumbling of a distant thunder.


	9. Chapter 9 - Torrential Downpour

_I neither own nor claim any rights to How To Train Your Dragon_

* * *

**Jarin and the Legacy of Nartara  
****Chapter Nine – Torrential Downpour**

The small fleet from Berk set sail a little after mid-day, and a three-day journey lay ahead. The lead ship carried Tarina, the unnamed Majestic Flamescale who carried Stoick away from Gelbrun's dungeon, a small contingent of warriors serving as Stoick's honor guard, Sotick himself and his Thunderdrum, Thornado. It was bound to be an eventful crossing, what with the gathering storm on the horizon.

Hiccup and the rest of the Riders of Berk remained behind. They would set out on the third day, traveling at the speed allowed by their dragons, which would mean that they would catch up with the fleet just as Nartara would be coming into sight on the horizon. At least, that was the plan. However, the adverse weather conditions looming before them threatened to complicate matters.

It was getting dark, much to early and much too quickly for Stoick's liking. And the clouds seemed to be getting darker at the same rate. This storm would likely be the worst he had seen since he was a child, huddling in the corner of his room as lightning blazed and thunder crashed in the dead of night. His father and mother had both been away on a raid and he was alone. He was no coward. He wasn't really scared of the lightning or the thunder. It was the feeling of isolation that scared him, because he knew that the thunder and roar of the torrential downpour was so loud that if he were to need to call out to anyone they would not hear him. He did not call out to anyone. He just sat in the corner, staring straight ahead, wrapped up in the deafening cacophony, and waiting for it to end. Because when it ended, the normal sounds of life on Berk would return and the sense of isolation would end.

Stoick had to admit that while he was chained in Gelbrun's dungeon, practically ignored most days, the weight of the isolation might have overwhelmed him, were it not for the Monstrous Nightm... no Majestic Flamescale... that was chained to the wall across from him. It was completely indifferent to him, but was at least a living being, and a reminder the Dragons of Berk, which he had become so familiar with. This was one of the reasons why it enraged him so to see the dragon treated so brutally, given equal weight with the fact that it was an intelligent and sensitive creature that did not deserve the cruel hand life had dealt it. And to rub salt in the proverbial wound, it rankled him that it had not been so long ago that he himself would have thought nothing of the pain inflicted on dragons at the hands of Vikings. Hiccup's more sensitive side had clearly rubbed off on him. Not that it meant he was growing weak and soft. When you actually open your eyes you cannot help but become more sensitive to everything. Stoick's eyes were opened the day he knelt next to the Night Fury and watched as he opened his wings to reveal Hiccup's unconscious form. The most dangerous dragon of all had saved his son. He had been so wrong and so blind, driven by rage.

Like Gelbrun...

No... NOT like Gelbrun. That man delighted in the misery of others, for misery's sake. And he, Stoick, could never see himself becoming like that. But who was he fooling? He disowned his son who was only trying to show a better way for everyone, just so he could proudly march off to kill more dragons. And when that monster... that Red Death... reared its ugly head, its roar took him back to that day as a child, huddling in the corner of his room, alone and powerless.

And now they were sailing into the storm.

KABLAMMMMMM!

The first massive lightning bolt struck the ocean nearby, the thunder blast shaking him to the core.

"And so it begins," he said, more to himself than to anyone else, as a torrential downpour started to fall...

O O O

The guards led Toram down to to the dungeon, where he knew that torture and starvation would await him, until Gelbrun would decide to end his life as painfully as he could. But as they crossed the threshold, the trailing guard slammed the door behind him and removed his helmet.

"Thor in a thinderstorm, Toram," he said. "You've really put your foot in it this time."

"Baelir?" Toram asked with apparent surprise. "What in the name of Loki's shifty left eye are you doing down here?"

Baelir grinned. "Saving your butt, of course!"

Toram narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Oh, great Odin's ghost, Toram." Baelir said, rolling his eyes. "We've _had_ it with Gelbrun and his garbage. There is not a single guard who isn't walking on eggshells around the fool. Not for themselves, but for their families. We've been aware of the resistance for a while, and we've been aware that you've been aware of it and have done nothing to stop their plans. So we have concluded that you're involved, and we want in as well. No. We _are_ in, as of today. The access tunnel is guarded on the other end by friends. We're going to walk right out of here, right now, and lose ourselves in the woods. Not that it matters. The guards Gelbrun will send out will put on a fine show of looking for us," He grinned, "Everywhere but where we are."

The other guards removed their helmets, and Toram couldn't help but grin. "Gurdy!"

The guard in question returned the grin. "Just like old times, eh Tor?"

Toram shook his head at the irony. These two men were his closest compatriots while they were in guard training several years ago. Time and duty had separated them, but on this night, here they were. And for the first time, Toram thought, _rebellion couldn't potentially be more fun._ He looked to the other guard. "And who are you?"

"Him?" asked Baelir. "That's Barr. He'll empty your coin purse in a game of dice quicker than you can say 'boo,' but there's not a man I would want watching my back more than him... Except for you, of course."

Toram extended his hand. "Well, Barr, you come highly recommended. Glad to have you."

Barr accepted his hand with a firm grip. "Is it true that you once stole a drill instructor's underwear?"

The other two stifled a laugh and Toram blanched. "As a matter of fact I did. I received a solid caning for it and was sentenced to mucking out the pigpen for a month."

"He sure did," said Baelir

"But the look on old Crabback's face when he came out of the lake after his weekly bath with his underwear nowhere in sight was so worth it."

The three erupted in laughter and Barr grinned.

"Well," said Toram, "we had best get started before Gelbrun decides to come down here and gloat."

With that, they made their way over to the wall hiding the access tunnel. One of the guards produced a key and inserted it into a cleverly hidden keyhole, and the wall rolled aside. Ironic that Toram would be escaping through the same tunnel he helped Stoick escape through. Suddenly a wave of loneliness washed over him. Stoick had escaped on the back of the very dragon Toram hand bonded with only a few moments before. He longed to see the creature again. Hopefully, soon, if all went well, he would.

O O O

They made their way by night stealthily into the woods, careful not to be seen by any of the townspeople. Some of them were still loyal to Gelbrun and would sell them out if they had a chance. Of course, Gelbrun would have to do the hunting himself, now that the guards has collectively agreed to no longer follow the mad chief's orders. Who would threaten their families? Any guard ordered to take an innocent life would march dutifully towards the intended victim, draw their blade, do an about-face and stand guard. Gelbrun would have to do his own dirty work going forward.

What worried Toram was that Gelbrun might use his charismatic personality to sway enough of the townspeople over to his side. The man was insane but he knew how to encourage loyalty. And there were plenty of weak-willed people in the populace who would be gullible enough to be drawn in by the mad chief's manipulations. All it would take would be for Gelbrun to put swords in their hands and the very collateral damage he hoped could be avoided would be going on all around him.

They ran through the forest, sloping ever upword to a rise that would allow them to see pretty much everything, including the sea. Toram looked out in the direction he knew that Berk's forces would be coming at any time. On the distant horizon he saw the rapid flashes of lightning that could only be a terrible storm. One which Stoick's forces were likely sailing right into.

_Odin help them,_ he thought, and wondered if it did any good. Was Odin even real? Was Thor? Were there really many gods watching over different aspects of existance? Was there only one? Did gods even exist at all? In just a few days, he figured there was a good chance he would be finding out first-hand.

* * *

**I know it's been a while. I've been pretty busy lately and haven't been able to get into the proper headspace for the story. It was a slow day at work today, and the completion of this chapter was the result. If you've been reading, I sincerely thank you.**

**Be blessed**


End file.
